Maid for a week with a deal
by xToffiee
Summary: Kazune made a deal with Karin, and Karin thinks that she would not lose. If she lose, she has to be a maid for Kazune for a week. Himeka doesn't exist xd
1. Already starting the deal?

**I don't own this Anime…. What sad…. _**

Kazune-kun pov; 

'Oh man…' My eyes widened when I saw Karin taking off her clothes as I walked in her room. 'Er… I'm sorry… I guess-'

'It doesn't matter Kazune-kun. We already have kids in the future. So you **can **see me change in other clothes' Karin said. She smiled.

_Man, she grown up… Wait! Why am I thinking so pervert? _I thought. I smirked a little.

'What is so funny Kazune-kun?' she asked and sat down on her bed.

'Oh nothing' I said.

**Karin pov; **

_I don't like when he says that there is nothing. And he smirked! How creepy can he be as he is smirking. But I knew that he would come upstairs en check on me, and i thought I would make him blush and say the things that I hate to hear. But no, I was wrong. He is doing that? Omg… And now? I am doing this for nothing. How should I say it? Oh yeah, I am like a slut. _Thought Karin.

**Normal pov;**

'Hey Karin…'

'Hm?'

'I um…' Kazune-kun blushed a little.

'What?'

'Shall we make a deal?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, if I don't say anything about girls, you aren't going to punch me or something like that. Okay?'

'Well, I guess that's a deal'

'Okay, but if I win, you have to… Be my maid in a short skirt and strapless shirt'

'KAZUNE-KUN! DON'T DO SO PERVERT!'

'Haha, and if you win, I have to walk in my boxers and be your maid'

'Okay. But you're never gonna win!' (**A/N: Do you really think so Karin? I don't think so.**)

'Okay then, it starts now!' Kazune-kun grabbed Karin by her waist and kisses her on the lips. Karin's eyes widened and started to kiss back.

**Karin pov;**

_If I punch him, I have to walk with those clothes? Hmm.. I have to be a sort of slutty girl and act like a slut or something._

**Normal pov;**

Karin grabbed Kazune-kun bij his neck and started to kiss him heavily. Kazune-kun grabbed Karin and walked to her bed. Then they lade on her bed and Kazune-kun on top of Karin.

**Kazune-kun pov;**

_I never thought that I would kiss with Karin like this! Man, she is good at kissing. Where did she learn that? Wait, what am i supposed to do? Taking off her clothes? Taking off my clothes? I don't know._

**Normal pov; **

On that moment, Karin grabbed Kazune-kun's shirt and started to take it off.

**Kazune-kun pov;**

_Wow! I never thought that she would do THIS! She learned from somebody… I don't know who but she is good._

**Karin pov;**

_I think Kazune-kun is liking this. But, why am I doing this? But really, I think I like this to… But I am not doing like a slut, or am I?_

**Normal pov;**

Kazune-kun started to take of Karin's shirt. He smirked a little when he saw her bra. She blushed a little but started to kiss him again. 

xToffiee: Jesus Christ! Kazune! You are so pervert!  
Kazune: Yeah… Where is Karin?  
xToffiee: In the basement!  
Kazune: Why?  
xToffiee: She is embaressed.  
Kazune: Okay then.  
Kazune&xToffiee: Please review!**  
**


	2. I'm today the Maid of Kazune!

**xToffiee: **Sorry! But I was kinda busy with drawing!  
**Kazune: **Geez! Woman are so slow!  
**xToffiee: **Geez! Man can only whine!  
**Kazune: **…  
**xToffiee: **Ha!  
**Karin: **XTOFFIEE DOESN'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY CHARACTERS, OR IT WOULD BE AN PERVY KAMICHAMA KARIN! *blushes*  
**xToffiee: **That's right!  
**Micchi: **Rolling tha Chap!

**Karin POV;  
**I woke up and saw Kazune!

"AAAHHH!" I screamed and fell out of the bed. "Ow! My butt!"  
"Huh? Karin? Why am I in your bed?" Kazune asked rubbing his eyes. I stared at him, why? He had no shirt on.  
"HENTAI!" I screamed and ran to my closet. I closed it and peeked through the slits.  
"Yo Karin! Calm down! I'm just without a shirt, doesn't matter. I mean, it's just like in a swimming pool, right?"  
"Well… Yeah…" I came out of the closet. I saw Kazune blushing. "What? Is something… On… My… AAAHHH!" I looked at my clothes and saw that I only had a bra and a panty on.

**Kazune POV;  
**"AAAHHH!" Karin screamed and fell out of the bed. "Ow! My butt!"  
"Huh? Karin? Why am I in your bed?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. Karin stared at me, why? I had no shirt on.  
"HENTAI!" Karin screamed and ran to her closet. She closed it and peeked through the slits.  
"Yo Karin! Calm down! I'm just without a shirt, doesn't matter. I mean, it's just like in a swimming pool, right?"  
"Well… Yeah…" She came out of the closet. Then… BAM! I blushed as a freak. "What? Is something… On… My… AAAHHH!" She looked at her clothes and saw that she only had a bra and panty on.

**Normal POV;  
**They stared at each other and Karin ran to Kazune and slapped him in the face. Karin with full of anger. Then she heard Kazune laugh.

"W-What's so f-funny?" She stammered.  
"You lost the bet" Kazune said. Karin thought for a second.  
"Damn it!" She yelled.  
"Come on, being my maid isn't as bad as you think… I mean, you only have to wear a short skirt and a strapless shirt…" I laughed.  
"You perv… I am going to Himeka-chan!" She said and ran out of the door but Kazune grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Himeka is gone for two weeks, remember?" Kazune whispered into Karin's ear.  
"Damn…" Karin whispered.  
"Two weeks for ourselfs to enjoy of each other…" He whispered.  
"K-Kazune-kun, you're not doing anything weird with me, right?"  
"Only kissing and being my maid? No, of course not. But if you want to… I can make your wish come true…" Kazune said kissing Karin.  
They were kissing each other for 5 minutes and then Karin pulled herself away and gasped for air.  
"When are you going to wear those clothes, my lovely maid?" Kazune smirked.  
"U-uhm… When d-do you w-want?"  
"Right now…"  
"O-okay then, but get away from my room I wanna get dressed…"  
"But you're my maid… So I can see everything from you, right?"  
Karin looked like she had lost an battle. She sighed and started pulling of her panties right in front of Kazune. And grabbed quick another. When she was done with that, Kazune turned her around and he saw that she was blushing. She slowly started to take of her bra.

**Kazune POV;  
**That was the most gorgeous thing that I saw in my whole life…

**Normal POV;  
**Karin grabbed antoher pair of bras and put them on. She picked and short strapless shirt. The shirt was white with a big black X on the middle. She picked an fitting white short skirt. Kazune smirked when he saw those clothes. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"N-now h-happy?"  
"Well, of course! One of my dreams cam true!"  
"And what was that?"  
"Karin stripping in front of me…" He smirked. Karin blushed and turned around. "And the second thing: Fucking her…" Karin jumped away when she heard this.  
"Y-you a-are k-kidding m-me?" She yelled.  
"Nope…" He walked again towards her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to a wall. "If I'm talking about you, I'm never lying… Who doesn't want to do that to you? I'm happy that I'm blessed with such a beautyfull girl…" 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!  
Who wants to adopt this story? Ne? ****I don't wanna have it anymore. So if you want to have this story, review!**


End file.
